


His Cup of Tea

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After being rejected so many times Ferdinand comforts Lorenz.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Rarepair Port Secret Santa





	His Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidelizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/gifts).



“Why must it always result in devastation?” 

Here we go again. It’s a topic that Ferdinand tended to tread around for the sake of Lorenz’s mood and pride, but somehow half of their chats over tea always tended to be about the noble’s latest rejection. It was insulting to hear how a fine catch like Lorenz wasn’t fighting off women, yet here he sat in the comfort that only Ferdinand could provide. 

And the brilliant taste and aroma of tea of course.

“Do not fret over this one loss, my friend. This only means she simply wasn’t the right one for you. I’m sure there is someone out there who appreciates all of your charming qualities.” It took every ounce of him not to add in  _ ‘like me’  _ as to not completely blow his cover. No longer was it a secret to himself, and some of his classmates he assumes, that he  _ might  _ have a crush on his purple haired classmate. 

For one they had so much in common. Same tastes,  _ amazing  _ sense of fashion and the only noble he’s ever met to actually behave more like a decent human being. Lorenz wanted to fight and protect commoners, and that’s something Ferdinand deeply admires about him.

He hates to admit it but part of him is actually relieved Lorenz isn’t snatched up by now. It’s disgusting to even humor the thought, but it is hard fighting off the green eyed monster.

“I appreciate your words of kindness, but this wound digs deep to my very core.” Lorenz sighs. “Is it too much to ask for a noblewoman to be in the arms of someone who could provide for her? I don’t believe it is, although the Goddess could say otherwise..” 

“The Goddess should have no say in your love affairs,” Ferdinand bites back a chuckle, but can’t stop the small smile finding its way on his face. “But.. Must it be a woman after your heart?”

It’s actually a question Ferdinand has been meaning to ask, but hasn’t found a way to bring up the topic until now. He had no idea if Lorenz was even into the same gender, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right? It wasn’t like he was giving himself away.

Lorenz stills for a moment before he sets his teacup down; warily watching Ferdinand. “..I beg your pardon?”

Ferdinand has to hold in a sigh of relief from the lack of judgement from the question. It sounded more curious than rude which Ferdinand finds himself grateful for. 

“Have you ever thought about pursuing men? It’s alright if that’s not your cup of tea— ah, no pun intended,” Ferdinand flushes. “There are plenty of men out there who would want to be with a man of your elegance. In fact, I  _ know  _ there’s someone who would hang on to your every word and appreciate the finer things in life— like yourself.”

By now Ferdinand’s heart is beating a mile a minute. He can almost hear his own heartbeat drumming oh so loudly in his ears. He knew he was pressing the topic yet he wasn’t about to back out now. It’s almost dreadful to think how red his face must be judging by how warm it feels to himself.

“The thought has crossed my mind, but I have yet to meet someone who shares the same views for life as I do other than yourself.” Lorenz scoffs. “Who exactly would this ideal person be that you have in mind?”

Ferdinand slumps, something informal but it’s hard to hide his shame and embarrassment now. His stomach churns and his appetite for the flowery tea was no longer there, instead replaced with what he believed to be anxiety. 

“...Someone like me.”

Well, the cat was certainly out of the bag now. So much for blowing his cover. The tea he had no taste for was suddenly more interesting to look at than Lorenz. 

“F-forgive me for assuming, but are you suggesting  _ you _ have a thing for me, Ferdinand?” Lorenz asks, astounded. Ferdinand  _ really  _ hopes the tone is from being surprised and not finding the whole idea absurd. 

Certainly it wasn’t a crazy thought, right?

“I  _ may  _ have a crush on you,” More like head over heels, but he doesn’t have to voice that thought aloud. “Oh, who am I kidding. I  _ do  _ fancy you, Lorenz.” 

Goddess he must look  _ and  _ sound like a complete fool right now.

But when Ferdinand finally finds the courage to look up, Lorenz is sitting across from him with a lovely shade of red spread across his face. That was a good sign, wasn’t it?

“..You’re sincere, aren’t you?” Lorenz asks softly. It didn’t sound like a question and more like he was only speaking to himself. Yet, Ferdinand can’t help but answer anyway.

“I would never lie to you, especially about a subject of important matters. The fact that I’m wearing my heart on my sleeve for you, and only you should speak volumes.” Ferdinand matches Lorenz’s gentle tone and reaches across the table to take Lorenz's hands in his. To his shock and relief, Lorenz doesn’t pull away. It was a start, and a spark of hope.

“You never ceases to amaze me, Ferdinand.” Lorenz chuckles, squeezing their hands. “You’ve been right in front of my eyes this whole time, but I’m afraid I’ve been blind to your kindness. I apologize for my ignorance.” 

“You have no reason to apologize. The fact that I was able to hide my feelings and not make them obvious is a compliment to me. Even if it’s quite the strange one.”

“Nonsense. There’s no need to hide anything from me anymore. I want our relationship to be built around love and honesty. I’m certain you and I will have no trouble when it comes to those terms, will it?” 

Ferdinand is actually taken aback by how quick Lorenz was to move— to adapt, to  _ accept  _ him for who he is.

“Like a dance, we will move with ease as we guide each other along the way. I have to admit you are taking this very well right after hearing what I feel for you.” 

Lorenz hums, idly rubbing circles around Ferdinand’s hand. “Going back to our earlier topic, I did have a brief moment of panic when you asked me if my relationship needed to be with only a woman. You are not the only one with a crush. And mine happens to be charming, attractive and meets all of my standards.”

By now Ferdinand can feel his ears burning by the wink Lorenz boldly sends him. How was he supposed to stay composed when Lorenz was wooing him with sweet words and natural charm?

“M-maybe we should finish our tea before it cools and discuss our newfound relationship.” Ferdinand silently curses for his stuttering but carries on. “I would be more than happy to hold your hand back to your room if you’d like.”

Lorenz smiles, looking genuinely  _ giddy  _ by the idea and Ferdinand can feel his heart do a small flip by such a brilliant smile. “What a delightful idea! I have a few suggestions we can talk over..”

The rest of their tea time is spent discussing plans for dates and Ferdinand is already clearing his calendar to spend any minute he can with Lorenz. 

Of course he’d make room for the one who captivated his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!! I got David for the 3H rarepair secret santa, so hope you enjoyed this!! And while I never really wrote these two before I had a lot of fun with this fic! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
